Naruto Undead
by McCrazy23
Summary: Naruto dies by Sasuke's hand at VOTE. But Kyuubi tries desperately to revive him. He almost succeeds when the Shinigami intervenes. However something happens to Naruto that neither the Shinigami nor Kyuubi would have predicted. Immortal/God-Like/Smart Naruto. Revived friends and foes. Good Kyuubi. And other crap.


**Hello to my fans. Yes it is another random ass story with this one dealing with death then a revival. I got the idea from KyuubiGoku's Contract of the Shinigami but completely different. I am not even sure if anyone has written something to this scale but we'll see how it goes. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Songs of the Day: Epilogue by Arkasia, Go Back (Original Mix) by Nero, and Undead by Hollywood Undead.**

Naruto Undead

Naruto dies by Sasuke's hand at VOTE. But Kyuubi tries desperately to revive him. He almost succeeds when the Shinigami intervenes. However something happens to Naruto that neither the Shinigami nor Kyuubi would have predicted. Immortal/God-Like/Smart Naruto. Revived friends and foes. Good Kyuubi. And other crap.

Warning: Tayuya's foul mouth. HA. And lemons. And Gore. What else? IDK I'm McCrazy. I have no idea what the fuck I will write. *Bob agrees* SEE? One of the monkeys agrees.

**DISCLAIMER: I LIKE PIZZA. OH AND I OWN NOTHING NARUTO.**

"**Dattebayo." Kyuubi/Kami/Powerful voice speaking**

'_**Dattebayo.' Kyuubi/Kami/Powerful voice thinking**_

"Dattebayo." Normal voice speaking

'_Dattebayo.' Normal voice thinking_

"**Hidden Style"** **Jutsu being said**

Chapter 1

Naruto's Death and Revival

Naruto reached the Valley of the End and confronted Sasuke. There the two fought for what seemed like hours. Nearby in the tree lines are Kabuto and some Oto nins watching on. Now came the main part. Naruto is in his one tailed state with a Rasengan in hand swirling in a purple light. Sasuke is in his stage two curse form with a Chidori covering his hand in a dark gray light. Both are at opposite ends of each other. **"SASUKE." **"NARUTO." They both yell and lunge forward. Time seems to slow down for both and everyone watching. Both of them aim for a shoulder but Naruto changes course as they get near. He aims for Sasuke's hitai-ate, not realizing he also changed Sasuke's aiming point. Sasuke realized but couldn't stop himself. The two clash and an explosion occurs.

XXXX

Both are now on the ground with Sasuke and Naruto in their normal forms but Naruto is on his back coughing up blood. Sasuke is kneeling next to him with his hitai-ate on the ground, a line over the Konoha symbol. He looks at his friend and rival as Naruto coughed up more blood. Over his heart is a hole caused by Sasuke's Chidori. Naruto looked at Sasuke as his life slowly started to fade. "I thought…we were…friends… I guess…I was…wrong…again…" Were Naruto's final words before the life in his eyes faded away.

At that, Sasuke finally broke down. His tears landed on his friend and someone he thought of as a brother. Sasuke cried and he grabbed onto Naruto's jumpsuit then shook him trying to wake him up. He didn't realize that his Sharingan, which was still active, now changed to a four-point star much like the one he gains on his face when he goes stage two. Kabuto and the Oto nins come out of hiding and land next to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun." Kabuto said. Sasuke turns to him and grabs his shirt. Kabuto gasps not just from the movement but also from seeing his eyes.

"Heal him. You are medical-nin aren't you? Fucking heal him." Sasuke demanded. "Sorry Sasuke-kun but Naruto-kun is gone. His heart is not there anymore." Kabuto said. Sasuke shook his head before Kabuto knocked him out. "Take him to Lord Orochimaru. Don't inform him of Naruto-kun or the change in Sasuke's eyes. I will handle that." The Oto nins nodded as they jumped away with Sasuke. Kabuto looked at Naruto's body and sighed before closing his eyes. "I am sorry Naruto-kun. You had a lot to live for." Kabuto said as he made a small prayer before jumping away.

XXXX

At the same moment Naruto dies, back in Konoha, Jiraiya is in the Hokage office with Tsunade and Shizune waiting for news of the mission. Suddenly Jiraiya shivers then takes the scroll from his back and opens it. He reads it over and sees Naruto's name slowly disappear from the summoning contract. At that he drops the scroll before he runs out the window and down the village streets, tears coming down his face as he shakes his head left and right. Tsunade gasps seeing Jiraiya drop the scroll and run. She then walks around her desk and picks it up. Then gasps and sobs when she sees Naruto's name missing before she too drops the scroll and runs the same way Jiraiya went. Shizune wonders what happened to both and checks the scroll. She reads it before tears fall and falls on her knees. _'Naruto-kun.'_

XXXX

After Kabuto left, Kakashi arrives with Pakkun next to him. Pakkun smells the air. "A big battle took place here and a lot of blood spilled. But I don't like this. It is too quiet." Pakkun said. Kakashi then notices Naruto's body. He runs with Pakkun right behind him and both land next to Naruto. Kakashi gasps seeing the hole on his chest then feels for his pulse but is of no use. Kakashi came too late. Naruto is gone. Kakashi's shoulders slump as he starts to sob. Pakkun's ears droop as he looks at Naruto's body. "He looks so peaceful…" Pakkun said softly.

Kakashi takes out a white blanket from his pouch and wraps it around Naruto's body then slid his hands under him and lifted him. His body felt so heavy for some reason. Kakashi stood up then turned as he made the slow painful walk back to Konoha. The skies opened up as a light pour came down, as if the skies are crying for Naruto's death. Tears kept falling from both of his eyes as he walked into the forest, not even bothering to tree hop.

XXXX

At the gate, around the same moment Naruto dies, some medical ninjas are helping out. Choji and Neji are under a medical tent being treated for critical injuries while Kiba and Akamaru are in another. Shikamaru only has his broken finger. Lee is at the hospital for reopening his wounds but thanks to Gaara he will recover in time. The Sand siblings along with Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Ino and Shino are waiting for the last member of the recovery team to arrive with Sasuke. They hope their friend is alright.

Suddenly Jiraiya runs through them as he kept running. They all wonder what that was about but only Shikamaru and Shino noticed he didn't have his scroll. Then Tsunade runs through them and runs after Jiraiya. Now all of them are getting worried…

XXXX

Kakashi enters the field where the forest of bones is but he ignores it as he enters the path to Konoha. Pakkun is still next to him as they take the longest walk they have ever taken. They pass the area where Temari cut down a group of trees before he looks up and sees Jiraiya running to him then stops in front of him. Jiraiya pants before looking at Kakashi. "Please…tell me it is…not true." He says panting but then sees the wrapped body and falls to his knees. "No…NOOOOO." He screams out.

They then hear someone running and turn to see Tsunade running at them with tears in her eyes. Jiraiya gets up and grabs her then holds her. She struggles but he stays put. "Don't look hime. Don't look." Jiraiya tells her softly. Tsunade cries but still breaks the grip and gets out of Jiraiya's arms. He moves out of the way as Tsunade goes to Kakashi and falls to her knees seeing the blanket which has Naruto's hair sticking out from one end and his blue sandals on the other. Tsunade cries as Jiraiya consoles her. "Not Naruto. Not…again." She says in her sobs. Jiraiya gently helps her up and holds her before looking at Kakashi. "Come on." He said softly. The four walk back to Konoha as Tsunade cries on Jiraiya's shoulder.

XXXX

About two hours later, the medical nins left except for two to help whoever is left. Shizune arrived but was crying. Everyone asked what was wrong but she said not a word as she just stared ahead with tears still coming down. Suddenly everyone sees Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Pakkun walk up with Kakashi carrying something in his arms but only Shizune knew. Seeing that caused her to break down again and fall to her knees. Everyone looked at her then the adults walking up.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura called out. "Where is Naruto and Sasuke-kun?" She asked. None of them bothered to say anything as they walked passed them. They all saw what Kakashi held. It is a body wrapped in a white blanket. One end has blonde hair and the other end has feet with blue sandals. Around the chest area is a huge blood stain. Shikamaru saw their tears and knew what happened. Shino held Hinata who saw Naruto's blonde hair and the blood stain and cried. Shino's bugs buzzed lightly inside him in sadness. Ino tried to keep her sobs inside but some broke out. Ten-Ten has tears coming down her cheeks as she looked down at the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei why is Naruto in that blanket?" Sakura asked but none of them said anything as they walked, Shizune joining them. Sakura slowly got some tears in her eyes. "Sensei is Naruto…?" She fell to her knees as more tears came out. Shikamaru and Ino went to her and consoled her. Sakura tried to move away as she cried. "Naruto can't be… He can't…be dead…" She sobbed. Her inner stayed quiet as she knew what already happened the moment she saw the blanket come into view through Sakura's eyes.

Gaara looked at his first friend in the blanket as tears came down his cheeks. His first real friend; dead. Temari looked at him and hugged him. The sand never reacted. Neither did Gaara as he started at the group of people walk away carrying the body of his first friend. Inside Shukaku stayed quiet. He wanted to cheer for the death of the blond since he stopped Gaara at the invasion but he couldn't do it. Something about Naruto changed not just Gaara but himself as well. He wondered what his brother was doing.

XXXX

Mindscape

Kyuubi looked down at Naruto's lifeless form through the bars. His eyes are down casted as his face showed anger and sadness. He knew this battle was not going to end well but for the life of Naruto to end he would have never predicted. Not for the hyperactive knucklehead. He should be cheering that he would soon leave but he couldn't for reasons he didn't know. He tried everything to revive the kit but nothing worked, not even sending his chakra into him though he knew that was futile since all of his chakra is now gone from his body. He looked at the far wall and knew he had one last trick up his sleeve.

He started an incantation as a small white fire appeared above the tips of each tail except for the center one. After saying a long rite that lasted ten minutes, he moved his tails till all of the tips touched. The small fires became one as it became very bright, lighting up the sewers. He moved the tails through the bars and was about to touch Naruto's body when a pale hand came out of the darkness. Too late to pull back with a slow recovery, both the flame and the hand touched Naruto's body. Then brightness engulfed the room.

XXXX

Limbo

Naruto walked around having no idea where he is. He still has his jumpsuit and everything else on him including the hole over his heart. "Hello…?" He called out as he walked around nothingness. Just white everywhere. Then a voice. **"Hi Naruto-kun."** Naruto gasped and turned around to see a woman with red hair and a white dress. But what stood out the most are her large angel wings behind her and the halo above her head. Naruto fell back and stared at her. "Wh-who are you?" He asked. The angel giggled. **"Hi sochi. It's your mother." **Naruto is wide eyed now before tears started to fall. "This isn't a joke is it?"

The angel now known as his mother kneeled down in front of him. **"No sochi it's me though you shouldn't be here my son."** Naruto looked at her with confusion as tears kept falling. "I know I died but why shouldn't I? Did I do something wrong…?" He asked as he looked down. His mother shook her head before she hugged him. Naruto hugged her back as he cried some more. **"It is ok sochi. But what I meant is it isn't your time. You are destined for greater things."** Naruto looked at her with puffy eyes. "But I have a hole over my heart kaa-san. How can I return?" She looked at him with a smile. **"You will know soon sochi."** Naruto nodded. "Can I know your name?" She nodded. **"It is Kushina Uzumaki. And I am sorry I was never there sochi."** Naruto hugged her again. "It is ok. At least you are here now. Where is this though?" He asked as he looked around.

"**This is Limbo, the place where spirits go before they either go to Heaven, Hell or stay on Earth to wander."** Naruto looked at her with confusion. "So spirits come here when they die? How do they choose where to go?" **"Well if you are chosen to go to Hell you go there. Now choosing between Heaven and Earth is different. Heaven you have to be demeaned worthy. Earth has two choices: Either because a spirit wants to stay or if they want to enter Heaven but can't because they aren't worthy, they go to Earth to prove they are. Your time isn't ready though which is why I am here."**

Naruto nodded. "How long will I be here?" **"I don't know sochi." **Kushina said unknowingly. "Then tell me everything about you and dad. And would you have ever loved me…?" He asked as he looked down once more. Kushina hugged him tightly. **"Of course sochi. You are my son and your father would have loved you also. We still do."** She told him with reassurance. Naruto hugged her back tightly. "Then tell me as much as you can." Kushina nodded and told him everything of her life from the time she lived in Uzushiogakure to when she lived in Konoha. How she met his father who she told him is the Fourth Hokage making him gasp in surprise. She also told him of the times he got in trouble which gave Naruto a good laugh, to the time she was caught and how his father saved her. She told him as much as she could before Naruto felt a tug. "Uh kaa-san I feel something pulling at me."

Kushina then stood up as Naruto looked at her. **"It is time sochi. You are being pulled back. I'm sorry I can't do anything about it."** She said sadly. Naruto went and hugged her one more time as she hugged back, both crying before Naruto is pulled away. "Kaa-san." He called out. **"I love you sochi. Remember that. I will always watch over you." **She said with a smile as tears fell. "Kaa-san, wait. NOOO. KAAAAAA-SAAAAAN." He screamed out with his arms trying to reach her before disappearing in a bright light.

XXXX

Limbo, different area (Think of Kyuubi having the voice of Tails from now on)

Kyuubi groaned as he looked around. **"Ugh what happened? I do the incantation, bring the flames over his body and…oh." **He looked around nervously. **"Please don't tell me that hand was the Shinigami's. If it was well I am not sure how fucked up I am."** Kyuubi walked forward in the middle of nothingness, not noticing he only has one tail and is not his full size. **"I am in Limbo which is obvious thanks to all of the whiteness but why exactly?" "Well if you want to know it is to give you another chance."** A voice said that sounded eerily familiar to him. Kyuubi turned around and is met with the Shinigami.

"**Hey Shinigami-sama. How have you been?" **Kyuubi said nervously with a chuckle. The Shinigami looked at him though his Oni mask couldn't let Kyuubi tell what he is thinking. **"You know how bad you messed up?" **Shinigami asked. Kyuubi lowered his head. **"How bad?"** Shinigami stood there. **"You used the resurrecting incantation on Naruto at the same time I was going to take his soul. I have no idea what will happen now."** He said, watching Kyuubi. **"Well how was I supposed to know you were going to be late to grab his soul?"** Kyuubi argued. Shinigami tilted his head. **"Well I wasn't that late. Besides there are many souls to collect you know."** Kyuubi looked at him passively. **"I was doing the incantation for ten minutes inside his mindscape which who knows how long it was outside of it."**

Shinigami sweatdropped though Kyuubi couldn't tell. Kyuubi then sighed. **"You really have no idea what happened?" **Shinigami shook his head. **"Wait did it even work?"** Kyuubi turned his head and saw a single tail. **"That is a yes."** Then noticed something else. **"Why am I smaller? And my voice is weird now that I realize it…" **Kyuubi turned to the Shinigami. **"It deals with your chance. It seems like Naruto will be resurrected again, how I am not sure, but since his seal is still on his body and you are still connected you are now his protector."** Shinigami told him. Kyuubi looked at him incredulously. **"Protector? This makes no sense. And besides I am still missing my yin half or did you forget? Never mind you probably do remember but without that I won't have a physical form. Damn that Yondaime."** Kyuubi grumbled though it looked cute being that size.

"**That is part of the deal. You get your Yin half back." **Kyuubi looked at him dumbly with a tilt of his head.** "Say what now?" **Shinigami sighed. **"In order for you to protect the resurrected Naruto, you have to have a physical form. It seems like that accident caused something to happen to his soul or mind. I am not really sure since this never happened ever. However you will only get one tail of it while the rest are dormant since if you got them all at once-" "my body would explode like a balloon and scatter my chakra everywhere doing Kami knows what."** Kyuubi finished.

"**Can't we see what happened to the kit?" **Kyuubi asked. Shinigami nodded as he moved his hands. The floor below them became transparent before they saw Konoha. The image 'zoomed' in over the hospital then into the room where Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Pakkun, Tonton, Hinata, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro are looking at the body of Naruto which is on a bed still covered except his face. They just arrived there and no one said a word.

XXXX

In the room everyone stood around the bed, the girls still crying while the guys are quiet. Kakashi looked at Naruto. "It is my fault… I'm so sorry sensei. I failed you and your son paid the price." He said softly. Everyone turned to him. "Kakashi it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I sent him with the group to get Sasuke back. I shouldn't have done that." Tsunade said still crying. Kakashi shook his head. "If I didn't teach Sasuke the Chidori this wouldn't have happened. I realized too late that it was a stupid decision, one I will live with until my death bed. My father, Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei and now Naruto. I don't want to lose anyone anymore."

Everyone is silent till Shikamaru gasped. "Minato-sensei? You mean the Fourth Hokage was your sensei?" Kakashi nodded. "Then?" Shikamaru asked. "Yes. Naruto is his son." Kakashi said. Everyone who didn't know gasped. "What? But there were no records or anything of the Yondaime having a child." Ten-Ten said. "It was to keep Naruto safe from his enemies." Jiraiya said. "Minato made plenty of them. How the hell can I face him after his son is now dead? I failed my student." Jiraiya looked down.

Silence filled the air before Pakkun looked at Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-san what are you going to tell the Toads?" Everyone looked at Jiraiya. "Not sure though they probably already know. Naruto did make an impact with them even in the short time he was signed with them. If Minato doesn't kill me Bunta will." Jiraiya said as he scratched his head before he realized something. Shizune noticed though she is still crying. "Don't worry Jiraiya-sama. The scroll has been locked up in the Hokage safe." She said making Jiraiya sigh in relief though it didn't help with the current situation.

Suddenly the blanket moved like a silent breeze went through it. Everyone noticed wondering why till- "KAAAAA-SAAAAAN." Naruto shot up screaming scaring the hell out of all of them and making them fall back. All have wide eyes, even Shukaku, as they looked at Naruto sitting up on the bed. Naruto gasped before he looked at his hands. "I'm back? But was that real? Did…did I really see my mother…?" He spoke softly then checked his body. He looked down to see the hole on his jumpsuit but the hole on his chest sealed up. "So wait did I die?" He checked his pulse and went wide eyed. "I have no pulse…"

Everyone is still speechless as they looked at Naruto though they heard everything. Hinata broke the silence. "Na-Naru-Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned and looked at Hinata. "Hinata?" He then looked at the others. "Where am I? Wasn't I back at the Valley of the End?" Naruto asked. "I brought you back to Konoha. We are in a hospital but you…you…" Kakashi said. "You are supposed to be dead, right? We saw the hole and there was no heart." Jiraiya said. Tsunade cried as she went and hugged him. "Are you really alive…?" She asked. "Uh I am not sure what the hell happened. I know I remember Sasuke piercing me then me dying. Then I was in Limbo and saw my mother." Naruto told them. Everyone gasped though five of them wanted to be sure.

"Who was she Naruto?" Sakura asked who still has tears in her eyes. He looked at her. "She said her name is Kushina Uzumaki and my father was the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze." That did it for the five. "So you really did die… I'm sorry Naruto." Kakashi said softly. Naruto looked at him. "Why sensei?" "Because I taught Sasuke that move. If I didn't…" Kakashi said. "It doesn't matter sensei. He knew better and yet he still attacked me with it. Of course I attacked with a Rasengan but I decided to change where I was aiming. Look where that got me…" Naruto looked at Tsunade who is still holding him and crying. "Um baa-chan can you check my heart? I can't feel a pulse."

Tsunade looked at him with a confused face before she had him lie back and wiped her eyes. She used the Mystical Palm technique and went over his heart. She gasped as she went over all of his body then his heart. "I can't believe it. You don't have a heart Naruto. You don't even have blood. How? And your chakra, it's white not blue." Tsunade looked at him as everyone is wide eyed again. "I don't know. Maybe Kyuubi knows." Naruto said out loud.

XXXX

In Limbo, both Kyuubi and the Shinigami saw everything but one thing really caught their eye. When they saw Naruto's soul enter his body, a huge wave of white washed over all of Konoha then went out for another mile outside the village before disappearing. The two looked at each other. **"That wasn't what I think it was, was it?" **Kyuubi asked. **"Yes. That was a huge wave of honshu." **Shinigami said. The two looked back down as they both saw some souls being pulled back into their bodies, including one from the Shinigami's pot. **"Those are recent souls. Why are they returning to their bodies?"** Shinigami thought out loud. Kyuubi had no idea. **"What ever happened can't be good."** Kyuubi said. Shinigami agreed before the two went back to watching the group.

XXXX

In the room, everyone looked at Naruto. "What do you mean by Kyuubi, Naruto?" Ino asked. "Yeah the Kyuubi was killed by the Fourth." Sakura said. Naruto sighed. "Well not really. Kyuubi can't be killed much like Shukaku who is in Gaara can't be killed. Me and Gaara are the same. I hold the Kyuubi in me." Everyone who didn't know gasped except for Shikamaru and Shino who thought about it. Naruto sighed before trying to contact Kyuubi. "That is weird. I can't sense him." Naruto said. That brought up some alarm bells in people's brains.

"What do you mean you can't?" Jiraiya asked franticly. "I mean he isn't in me though I can feel his chakra. Wait did he have something to do with me being reborn? Huh guess he did do one good thing. Wonder why?" Naruto thought. "Not sure Naruto. Did Kushina-sama tell you anything?" Kakashi asked. "Only about her life and the time she had with Dad. But she did tell me it wasn't my time. She was right but I am very confused. She told me I am destined for great things." Naruto wondered as did everyone else.

Just then a frantic knock is heard on the door. "Hokage-sama we have trouble." The voice of Neko is heard. "What is it?" Tsunade called out. "Uh not sure how to explain but somehow the some of the dead are alive again and gathering near the hospital. I even saw Hayate and the Third Hokage along with some others who died in the invasion. It would be better to go look for yourself." Neko said with some uncertainty.

Everyone blinked before looking at Naruto. Naruto looked at them. "Ok if I don't know why I am alive with no heart how am I supposed to know about this? Why didn't Kami come along with my mother?" He sighed before he got off the bed, though stumbled and fell onto Hinata. Hinata eeped before the two fell. "Seems like my body isn't reacting right yet." He said though it was muffled since his head fell onto Hinata's chest. Hinata passed out from that with blood coming down her nose and a slight smile making the others chuckle.

XXXX

After Naruto's body got recovered and Hinata was woken up, they all walked out of the room and out of the hospital, none of the staff noticing Naruto is alive, kinda. They all gasped when they saw ninja who have died, from Konoha, Suna and Oto, all alive with their bodies complete like they never died at all. No scars or anything. They even saw Hiruzen Sarutobi standing with the group like the day before he died. All wearing the clothes their bodies had on last. Then they did something no one expected…

"Naruto-sama." They all said in unison with their heads bowed and on their hands and knees. Everyone, especially Naruto, became utterly confused till one of the staff saw Naruto and freaked which caused a chain reaction of heart attacks, some of the staff fainting and whoever else saw Naruto's body when Kakashi was walking just stand there speechless with their mouths open. Naruto just looked at the group. "Uh…say what now?"

He looked at Sarutobi. "Um Ji-Ji why did you and they call me with -sama at the end?" He asked. Sarutobi looked at him. "You don't know?" Naruto shook his head. That made the used-to-be-dead confused. "I don't even know how I am alive let alone you guys. Ugh where is the Shinigami when you need him?" Naruto asked. **"Well I am not him but I am close."** Everyone gasped at the voice but it sounded like a child's that held a lot of power.

Naruto looked around then saw a small red fox with one tail looking at him from a bush. Naruto cocked his head before walking towards it and bended down. "Uh is that you Kyuubi?" He whispered. The fox nodded before jumping on his shoulder. **"The one and only kit though I guess you have questions huh?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded. **"Ok well tell the undead or the maybe the third Hokage and the group that was with you in the room to head to the tower so we can speak in private."** Naruto just nodded and told the group to follow him. Everyone else just stood there outside of the hospital.

XXXX

In the tower, Kyuubi told Naruto and the selected few everything that occurred. "So I die and you do an incantation to resurrect me?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded. "And when the Shinigami interfered, it caused a chain reaction of Naruto being reborn with no heart or blood and now has honshu?" Shikamaru asked. Kyuubi nodded again. "It also caused anyone who has died in the past two weeks or so in or near Konoha that died with their bodies still intact to be reborn in a sense?" Sakura asked. Kyuubi nodded again. "And you are now his protector even though Naruto could be immortal?" Gaara asked. Kyuubi nodded again. "And since the wave of honshu came from him, all spirits affected think of him as their leader of sorts?" Tsunade asked. **"Hmm that part is complicating. Shinigami-sama still has no idea why. Oh and the sound five you guys defeated are also revived."**

That caused some alarm. "But wait then that would mean they would think of Naruto as the same right?" Ino asked. Kyuubi nodded though it is getting annoying now. "Troublesome. Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, Neji and Lee are in the hospital because of them, Choji and Neji being in critical." Shikamaru sighed. "They would not like this." Everyone agreed. "So how is honshu different than chakra?" Naruto asked. **"Think of it this way; you have enough honshu in you to rival a Kami's almost. That being said you are basically the most powerful thing on earth. No one could touch you since well no human could have as much chakra as a god. Also honshu is one hundred times stronger than chakra. It is the reason that spirits can't go back to their bodies after death though you and the people revived just broke that rule."** Kyuubi said.

Kyuubi noticed that some of the girls wanted to glomp him for some reason.** "You better not go Kawaii on me. I may be small and my voice may sound like a child's but I still hold more chakra than all of you combined, except for Naruto and Hiruzen."** Everyone nodded. "So Ji-Ji and those other people have honshu also?" Naruto asked. **"Yes but half of what you have for some reason. I am still confused by all of this." **Kyuubi said shaking his head. "Um wh-why did yo-you revive Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Kyuubi sighed. **"Guess the kit grew on me. Besides he has a lot to live for."** Kyuubi answered. "Thanks." Naruto said.

"Naruto-sama it would be best to inform the rest of the group and make sure anyone else out there doesn't get attacked if they were enemies. There are also two others that Orochimaru used as sacrifices to summon the first two Hokages. Not sure where they might be though…" Sarutobi said. "Ok Ji-Ji and stop adding the –sama. You know I hate formalities." Naruto said. "Oh yeah. Sorry Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said before they all left the tower.

XXXX

Outside there is a larger group of people than before. Everyone sweatdropped. "Man gossip spreads fast…" Temari said. "Uh who are the ones who um became reborn?" Tsunade asked. A group of at least forty walked forward, most being from Suna and Oto. Everyone who is out of the loop looked at Tsunade with confusion. "Uh Hokage-sama what do you mean by that?" Kurenai asked. Tsunade sighed. "It is very complicated right now. I just need to speak with them at the moment. The rest leave for now. I still have to get things in order for everything that has happened." Everyone nodded slowly before they walked away, all whispering. Asuma wanted to go to his father but knew he had to wait some more. He still needed some time, after all what the hell do you say to your father that died then came back less than two weeks later?

"Hey baa-chan why don't you talk to them while me and Ji-Ji and whoever else wants to come can go and wait by the gate for the Sound Five and whoever else is out there." Naruto said. "Ok. All of you come with me." Tsunade said. "And do what she says guys. If you have any info about anything that can help the village, tell her." Naruto said. Everyone nodded before bowing to Naruto then following Tsunade and Shizune who wanted to come along. "I am so not going to get used to the bowing…" Naruto said. The others chuckled minus Gaara. "Well whoever wants to come, let's go though Shikamaru how are the rest?" Naruto asked. "Like I said before, Choji and Neji are in critical condition. But with Hokage-sama's help they should make a full recovery soon." Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded before heading to the gate with all following.

"Say Naruto how is your mother like?" Sakura asked. "Well when I saw her, she was wearing white robes and had angel wings. Her voice, though not sure if it changes or not when you go to heaven, was well heavenly. She told me of her life and how she met my father. Didn't think I would be so much like him." Naruto said as he chuckled. "You have no idea Naruto. In fact apart from the whisker marks, you two are identical. Odd no one could figure that out." Jiraiya said. Everyone thought about it except for Kakashi and Sarutobi who already knew then sweatdropped seeing the similarities, well visually anyway.

"I couldn't tell either though it did strike me as odd since apart from the Yamanakas, there are no other blondes here." Naruto said. "Well there is my mother." Sakura said. "True but I am the only Uzumaki so that really complicated things. Still my mom said she was happy during the time I was in her. Wonder how things would have been?" Naruto thought out loud before they reached the gate. "Oh hey Kyuubi are you ever going to get your tails back?" Naruto asked. **"Slowly but yes. Since I was given my yin side back with all of those nine tails, my yang will slowly return to nine tails full also. Why?"** Kyuubi spoke. "Well what would happen to the chakra that is inside me that you gave me?" Naruto asked. **"I knew I forgot something… Well it actually merged with your honshu though it made no difference since like I said honshu is more powerful than anything else."** Naruto nodded as he turned to the path that leads to and away from the village on the northern side.

Before long everyone sees the silhouettes of people walking up, each getting clearer and more familiar. "They are here along with some others." Naruto said. As they got closer, they heard them bickering; well mainly Tayuya was. They all became quiet when they saw the group though they only looked at Naruto. As they got within talking distance, they bowed. "Naruto-sama." They said as one creeping everyone including Sarutobi. "Now I see why you all freaked out." He said. "Uh guys don't bow. And no formalities. Just call me Naruto." Naruto said. They all nodded.

"So you guys are the Sound Five?" Naruto asked. The five nodded. "Then who are you?" Naruto pointed to the rest. Kin and Zaku walked forward along with some other Oto-nins. "Well me and Zaku fought her in the forest of death." Kin said pointing to Sakura. "Then fought both of them in the preliminaries." Zaku said pointing to Shikamaru and Shino. "Ok…then why are you two dead or were and why so far?" Naruto asked. "Well Orochimaru-teme used us for a sacrifice. Though we never saw Dosu." Kin said. Everyone arched their eyebrows except Gaara since he killed Dosu before the matches began. He just pretended not to know, though that was hard to tell with his regular expression.

"I see… and the rest?" Naruto asked. "Died when they were found out." Zaku said. Naruto nodded. "So I am guessing all of you are going to follow me now?" Naruto asked. They all nodded. "Great… I think I will need a bigger place." Naruto said making everyone chuckle. "Say Ji-Ji did my parents have a compound?" Naruto looked at Sarutobi. "Sorry Naruto-kun but since your father and mother lived in the Hokage mansion, they didn't need another place. They also sold their apartments." Sarutobi said with sadness. "I see…" Naruto said sadly before turning to Jiraiya. "They didn't have a summer home or anything?" He asked. Jiraiya shook his head. "Sorry Naruto. All they had was what sensei said."

Naruto sighed again. "Great. Since the Konoha shinobis and kunoichis have their homes, they can go back there. The Suna-nins I am not sure about and I don't know about the Oto-nins which means I might need to make a new compound or something." Naruto said. "That might be tricky since there is not a lot of space around." Kakashi said. "Let's go see baa-chan and see what she says. Come on. Oh and you guys better not do anything stupid or cause trouble." Naruto said, saying the last part to the Oto-nins. "We won't." They all said before walking off.

XXXX

At the tower, the office is a tad cramped so the Konoha-nins went home since it was getting dark. The only ones left are Naruto, the Oto and Suna-nins, the Sand Siblings, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Sarutobi though most of the Oto and Suna-nins are outside. "I see the dilemma. Kyuubi can they go home without being draw to Naruto?" Tsunade asked.** "That is more difficult than you think. Even though Naruto can tell them to go find a new home, they will be drawn to Naruto forever until the Kamis say otherwise. The best thing to do is to have them in the village. You really don't want to see what would happen to something that is connected to something else be so far from it. Though I am not sure what would happen with this situation so like I said, it is best to have them in the village."** Kyuubi said.

Tsunade nodded and sighed. "The problem is where. No room anywhere unless you want to live in the Uchiha compound." Naruto flinched lightly though everyone saw. "Ugh not a good idea. That name I don't want to hear ever again." Naruto said as his bangs covered his face when he looked down. "Well how about just the nins stay there until we can resolve this?" Jiraiya said. Naruto turned to the ones who are in the room. "Would that be fine with you all?" He asked. "Of course. Where ever you tell us we will go Naruto-san." One man from Oto said. Naruto nodded then thought about something. "Baa-chan, Ji-Ji what about the forest behind the Hokage monument? Is there anything there?" He asked.

The two looked at each other. "Well there is an old training field there but it isn't used anymore. Other than that just forest. Maybe make the new compound there?" Sarutobi spoke. Tsunade thought about it. "That would not be a bad idea. Ok then tomorrow we can begin construction there." She said. "Wait wouldn't this cost a lot? I don't exactly have that much." Naruto said. "We can help." The Suna and Oto-nins said. "Uh ok. Well since they will be living there, I don't mind if they help out." Naruto said. Tsunade nodded. "That and your inheritance will help." She said. "Enough for the compound?" Naruto asked. "Enough for five the size of the Hyuuga compound Naruto. Your parents made a lot of money during their time." Tsunade said. Naruto is wide eyed along with most of the nins there. "Seriously?" He asked. Tsunade, Sarutobi and Jiraiya nodded.

"Wow. Well guess you guys can keep your money. Hmm did you count how many ninjas came back alive apart from the Konoha ones?" Naruto said. "Well from Oto, at least one hundred and fifty. Suna around eighty. The Konoha ones were less as you saw before." Tsunade said. "Right. Well let's talk tomorrow though would I need sleep?" Naruto asked. **"Your body does just not the mind. If you want you can make a landscape in your mind to help with that. Though not sure about the rest but they would have the same dilemma."** Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded. "Ok. Well I guess we can go to the compound and figure out the solution to that problem." Naruto said as everyone agreed.

XXXX

After getting everyone acquainted in the compound, Naruto left with Kyuubi on his shoulder. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, the Sand Siblings, and Sarutobi went to their own places though Sarutobi wondered how his family would take this. What Naruto didn't know is that the kunoichis are having a stronger urge to be with their 'Master' for reasons unknown. He also didn't know Tayuya and Kin are following him. Kyuubi did but he wanted to see how this went. "Say Kyuubi could you like enter my mind or live in it like before?" Naruto asked.

"**No Naruto since I only had my yang chakra before it was simple. That and I was sealed in you. Now with having my yin chakra back I wouldn't be able to since I now have a physical form. But we can talk through a mind link."** Kyuubi said. "Like talking together in thought?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded. "What about the others?" Naruto asked. **"Not sure. You might have to check that tomorrow or now since you are being followed."** Naruto became confused till he turned around. He saw nothing but he narrowed his eyes. "Who is there?" He asked. From the tree near him, Tayuya and Kin came down. "Sorry Master. We didn't mean to follow. We just wanted to be near you." Tayuya said. "Master?" Naruto asked with wide eyes though he liked that for some reason. "Well you are now technically our master." Kin said. Naruto sighed. "Great. Look don't call me that but since I am close to home I guess you two can come." The two nodded as they followed closely while Naruto walked to his apartment.

XXXX

Inside, his place is not a mess but not clean either. "Sorry. Guess I should have cleaned up." Naruto said. **"You rarely do…"** Kyuubi said. "Not helping…" Naruto said. They became surprised when the girls went and cleaned up the place. It took some time but the place is spotless. "Um thanks?" Naruto asked. "You're welcome Naruto." They said with a smile. Naruto smiled lightly. "You know last time I saw you, you never smiled. Same for you." He pointed to Kin then Tayuya. "Though technically you had a foul mouth and we didn't talk much." Tayuya looked down. "Sorry but I can't help that." She said.

"Well you haven't said a foul word. Could it be me?" Naruto asked. Tayuya blushed abit. "Yeah..." She said softly. "You don't have to. Just want you to be you. I won't abuse this power and treat you like Oro-teme would have. I don't mistreat girls." Naruto said. "Fucking yes. Though it would be fine with you?" Tayuya cheered then asked. "It is fine though I don't think I got your name before." Naruto said. "It is Tayuya." She said. "Ok Tayuya. Now I want you two to be yourselves. Remember Oro-teme isn't here." The girls nodded before Naruto walked into his bedroom with the girls following them. Kyuubi chuckled and sat on the couch before curling up and falling asleep.

In the bedroom, Naruto took his shirt off before turning to see the girls blushing red. "Wait what are you two doing in here?" He asked. "Sorry Master." They apologized and turned. "Wait I am not sure if that couch is big enough. Take the bed. I can sleep there." Naruto said. The two shook their heads. "No you stay. We can go." Kin said. Naruto sighed before he grabbed their hands and sat them down on the bed then sat between them. "Ok how about we all sleep together?" He asked. The girls blushed but nodded. He looked at their clothing. "Uh are you two going to sleep in those clothes?" He asked, a small blush forming.

The girls nodded. "We don't have any other clothes. Unless you want us to be naked which would be fine with us." Kin said with Tayuya nodding in agreement. Naruto blushed red. "I-I-I couldn't do that. That would be an invasion of privacy." Naruto said as he looked away from them with a blush. "It is fine master." Tayuya said. "What did I say?" Naruto asked. "Sorry but it is fine." Tayuya said before both girls got naked faster than Naruto could stop them.

Naruto is really red now. "Ok I have two good looking girls naked in my room. What do I do?" He whispered to himself though they heard him and blushed. "You think we are good looking?" Kin asked. That made Naruto confused. "Of course Kin. Why say that?" He asked, not looking at them though. "No one has complimented us before." Tayuya said. "Well I don't see why." He looked at them. "You two could make people turn heads." _'Why did I say that?'_ Naruto said then thought to himself. The girls blushed more, almost matching Tayuya's hair. "Thanks Master." They said shyly. "Girls…" He said. "Sorry." They said together quickly. "Well you know what, if guys think you are ugly then they are idiots. Though I am guessing you only want to stick to me right?" Naruto asked. "We do and we don't know why but I don't mind." Tayuya said. "Me too." Kin said before hugging Naruto, their breasts touching his bare skin. Naruto, though blushing red, held them closer for reasons he didn't know.

The three laid down after Naruto got down to his boxers and held each other under the blankets. "You know this feels pretty nice. You two want to sleep with me like this from now on?" He asked. The two nodded before kissing his cheeks. "Yes Master." They said. "Ok if you are going to call me that, do it when we are alone." Naruto said. "Ok." They said with a giggle. Naruto chuckled. Before long they closed their eyes going to sleep. Until a minute later when they remembered they can't from now on. "I forgot Kyuubi said our minds don't need sleep, just our bodies." Naruto said.

He looked at the girls who looked at him and blushed feeling their hardened nipples on his skin. The girls looked down and saw a tent. "You really like our bodies Master?" Tayuya asked. Naruto looked down. "Ok why is this happening? Wonder if Kyuubi had something to do with this when he was sealed in me because I am having so many perverted thoughts right now." Naruto said softly. The girls blushed more. "Master you can do whatever you want to us." Kin said. "I don't want to do that. I don't want to be like that." Naruto said then sighed. "Let's just talk and get to know each other first." The girls agreed before the three talked into the night.

**Almost eight thousand words. Man this was a fun write. This will definitely not follow canon. No three year trip here. However I will be focusing on Naruto training in his Honshu control since he has more of that than he did chakra and it is going to be haywire. Yeah I will have fun with doing that. Lemons will happen but at odd and random intervals. With who? Not sure though Tayuya and Kin are obvious. And while Akatsuki are still bad guys and hunting down the jinchuurikis they aren't going to be the main bad guys. No there will be a different force at hand. Not telling though. Also especially since Kyuubi isn't inside of Naruto anymore and they don't know that. Will they know in the future? Maybe but for now they will be kept in the dark. Anyway, if you have comments or questions remember…**

**Review readers.**

**Oh and this will be put on hold thanks to my other stories. Oh and not a challenge.**

**Laters.**


End file.
